


大少爷与大小姐（黑道档21文）

by LuminFirmament



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 10:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21509626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuminFirmament/pseuds/LuminFirmament
Summary: CP：崔秀彬×崔连准是中V传说曲《大小姐和大少爷的反派生涯》的梗。还债，第一次尝试写了21，也是第一次尝试了“反常识”的写法。尝试的时候觉得很有趣，但是看起来效果不怎么样。
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Kudos: 7





	大少爷与大小姐（黑道档21文）

其实黑道的生活总是透露出一点微妙的味道，可能是因为黑道的电影给了太多人以残酷而浪漫的想象，以至于普通人总会对极道之中的人抱着一种荒诞的敬畏和向往。但是身处其中的人又该对此发出什么样的言论呢？  
雨水太大了，秀彬的手指搭在自己的唇上，看着窗外瓢泼到可以称为任性的大雨。他双臂正搭着的榆木桌子上铺着一块毡布，而毡布上整整齐齐地摆着拆卸开来的枪的零件，从枪膛到弹夹。几分钟之前，他正在保养自己常用的枪支。现在这把拆开的枪，正是他刚刚成年时，组长，也就是他的“亲分”送给他的成年礼物，一把格洛克。格洛克17相比其他的手枪可能显得笨重了一些，但是秀彬本身就是身材高挑、手脚很大的人，这把在别人手里会显得笨重的手枪，在他手里却显得非常小巧。  
组长说，像是秀彬这样可靠的人，就很适合可靠的枪。他很信任秀彬，作为从小就从孤儿院接出来、养在身边的人，秀彬也对帮派里的派系斗争一向保持了置身事外的态度。用大部分干部的话说，秀彬是老大手下的一条好狗。  
不过对于他们这种其中掺杂了大量的非法移民和外国流民的帮派来说，国籍本身就是一条不容易轻易跨越的鸿沟。如同早先1950年时在美国非常常见的意大利黑帮、俄罗斯黑帮以及古巴人们，都是以自己的国籍作为一种划归敌我的规则一样，日本的黑道之中也有这样的划分，除了本土的日本黑帮之外，还有从下南洋时期就慢慢建立起来的中国黑帮、二战时期因为战争而形成的韩国人的帮派，甚至说是战后聚集起来的越南等东南亚人。而在秀彬所在的帮派之中，组长本身是出生在日本的二代韩裔，他就更加偏向于用韩裔和韩国人，在他的眼里，拥有着同一文化背景的异乡人显然比其他人更容易忠心一些。  
“呀，秀彬在想什么？”连准哥突然拍了一下他的背，惊醒了陷入沉思的秀彬。秀彬抬头，湿漉漉的眼睛抬起来，显得无辜极了，看得连准顿了一下，让他忍不住在怀疑是不是自己的突然的动作把对方吓到了。  
秀彬看回桌面，他下意识地把手枪组装了起来，手法很熟练：“没想什么。”  
“撒谎可不好哦。”连准躺回了桌子一旁的老式的沙发上，整个身体都陷了进去，房间壁炉里的炉火正噼啪作响，一时两个人之间陷入了沉默。  
最后秀彬还是开口了：“……老大最近的身体有点不好，医生建议他好好休息。”  
“啊，我们大少爷是要考虑自己的站队问题了是吗？”本来被刚才的沉默和暖呼呼的空气弄得都有点昏昏欲睡的连准闻言抬眼了片刻，“但是在老大那里，就算他退休了，他也不会想看到你站队的。”  
“是。”  
“可是现在组里的两个有力竞争者，似乎都对我们不太友好吧？”他指的是组里的韩国人和韩裔。竞争者之一是组长的妻子，一个日本女人，在和组长结婚之后一直经营着七町那边的夜总会，站在她那边的也大多是日本本地的混混和打手们。另外一个是从底层一路混上来的干部，负责的是催债之类的事情，不过因为平时打架之类的事情都在做，所以组里需要用暴力处理大部分事情的人、包括不同国籍不同背景的男人们都站在他这一边。  
但也正是组长之前为了挟制后者，曾让秀彬得罪过对方，废了对方手下一个贪污过货款的副干部的腿。所以后者对于秀彬的态度非常差，如果有机会的话，这家伙一定会毫不留情地报复回来。毕竟极道之中，相比道德，还是更加讲究义气二字，兄弟做了什么错事另说，义气这种东西总不能不顾的。  
秀彬哼笑了一声，表情有点无奈。无害的外表让他大多情况下看起来都像个普通的大学生：“是，我倒是无所谓，但是大小姐的话，我总要保护好你的。”  
整个人都陷进沙发里的连准在寂静无声里默默捂住了眼睛，大小姐的这个称呼在组里流传得很广，但并不代表每一次他都想听到这个揶揄的称呼。  
“你见过一米八的大小姐吗？”连准吐槽了一下这个昵称，“当时参加宴会的时候，我在阳台上吹了大半晚的风不敢出来，不是我说，男生扮女人还是挺容易看出来的。”  
“反正最后任务也好好完成了，事急从权。”秀彬拍了拍他的肩当做安抚，接着就是一个亲吻，缠绵着的，他们两个人对彼此太过熟悉了，亲吻的时机和舌尖的触碰都显得理所应当，两个人的身体都陷进沙发里，秀彬的手撑在靠背的沿上，低头的瞬间皮肤靠近的地方都滑过了酥麻麻的一阵电流。  
窗外的雨势更大了，敲着玻璃的声因咔咔嗦嗦的。  
“你枪抵到我了。”连准这样抱怨道，冰冷的枪口正抵着他的肚子，抬眼看秀彬。秀彬是他一手带起来的孩子，甚至可以说在孤儿院接过来秀彬之后，就一直是连准在教导秀彬关于在这个黑暗的社会里该怎么样生存。秀彬的在射击场第一次开枪是连准帮他扣动扳机的，第一次下手也是连准帮他善后的。如果是从孤儿院进入黑道的秀彬是从普通人的阶层掉入这个世界，那么从陪酒女的肚子里爬出来的连准就是从出生就生长在这个世界里。  
一开始见面的时候，连准还嘲笑过秀彬这种连掰开保险都笨手笨脚的家伙一点都不适合这个世界，让他早点滚回孤儿院。结果两个人就在第一次见面的时候打了一架，还是堂口的叔叔一手一只，把他们俩给拉开的。  
“也不知道你们两个小孩儿怎么能这么凶，还瞪，瞪什么，你嫌你自己没有把秀彬送进医院？怎么，不怕赔不起医药费了？”  
“这家伙根本连条鱼都杀不了，来这里干什么，来玩的吗？真对不起哦，这里又不是三至五岁小孩儿的托儿所。”  
“和三至五岁托儿所里的小孩儿打架的你大到哪里去啦？两岁吗？崔两岁和崔三岁是吗？”  
但是谁也没想到，到了几年之后，他们俩反而成为了最亲密的朋友，秀彬后来还抱怨过，“一见面的时候连准哥真的很凶。”  
“这条路又不是谁都能走的，退出的话砍一根手指这件事你又不是没有亲眼见过。”当时连准反驳道，“光凭一时脑热就进了无法轻易脱身的地方？别像个pabo一样了吧，pabo会被吃掉的。”  
曾经对无数人竖着刺儿的连准，现在已经可以被秀彬拿着枪口抵着肚子也丝毫没有避开的意思了。他知道秀彬不会对他开枪，尽管这在这个充满了背叛和利用的地方谈信任非常好笑，但是他确实有着这种盲目的信任，或者说，如果是秀彬的话，他开枪也是连准能够接受的事情。  
秀彬歪了歪头，他的眼睛紧张地眨了几下，该说这种有点失措的地方是他怎么样也没有办法改正的点，也是他一再能够俘获所有人的信任的地方，就像是小兔子一样。他再次低下头来吻连准，唇齿相依的时候两个人的目光相交，其中充满了恳切和探寻的味道。  
“哥真的背叛了组里吗？”秀彬问。  
连准哂笑，反问：“夫人对你说的？”秀彬乖乖地点头。  
“那个女人的话就不要信了吧？毕竟她当初可是杀了你的妈妈，并且让你被送到孤儿院的罪魁祸首。”  
“但是不是‘亲分’也没有在意过我的生死吗，就算他真的是我的亲生父亲，把我接到身边不也是只是自己手里缺人了，想要多一个能够掌控的人吗？当初如果他出手了的话，我的母亲也不会这么死掉的吧，只不过他不愿意出手。所以也并不全是夫人的错。”  
连准的枪抵在秀彬的额头上，打开了保险的，稍微的误触就会导致走火，枪这种东西实在太危险了，本身很有重量但是扳机却太过灵敏。但是这并不妨碍他们的下一次的接吻。  
“可是也有人对我说，秀彬也背叛了组里。”  
“你信？”  
“我不信，但是我们之中总要有一个人去死是注定的。夫人想要你杀了我，来向她表现你足够背叛自己血液和手足的忠诚，但是有人想要藉由我杀了你，报复你的所作所为，也是为了报复老大当初想要剪除他的羽翼的行为。”  
秀彬移开了自己的枪口，也顺带着拽走了连准手里的枪，把两把枪搁回了桌子上。壁炉里的火焰因为没有继续添柴已经渐渐趋向于熄灭，变成了缓缓燃烧着木芯的暗红色。他不擅长言辞，所以大部分时候相比嘴巴上说什么，他更习惯于直接用行动来表明自己的立场，接吻已经不足够的时候，下一步就是抚慰。因为实在太过熟练了，两个人之间的步伐，带着华尔兹舞步一样的你进我退，混杂着重复和枯燥，性爱往往都不仅仅限于肉体上的快感，人类追逐它的意义更多的是在于情感上：是确认、是索取，是占有，是绳索，是豢养。是两株植物在昂头生长的时候，隐藏在土壤里的根系还在隐秘交缠，情感是人类灵魂的养分，是驱动着人们在真正选择着什么样的道路往前走时的原动力。  
手指划过大腿内侧的时候，秀彬问：“要逃走吗？”


End file.
